The Prince and the Thief
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Delic, a petty thief who's only survived for so long by stealing from the rich, gets himself into trouble after breaking into Prince Hibiya's castle. Once caught, Hibiya insists on keeping Delic around as a his personal servant, much to the thief's dismay. What happens when the most unlikely pair falls in love, despise the prince already betrothed to a princess?
1. Chapter 1

Hibiya Orihara was getting older. And as soon as he hit eighteen a few days ago, there was already talk of who his parents would arrange for him to marry. Of course, they would choose a princess of a different family that they could gain from - like land or money. And they already had one in mind.

But Hibiya didn't fancy her, as much as she might've him. Why? Well he was gay, for starters. Although, he didn't really realize this yet. So whenever they arranged meetings or dinners, he never quite seemed to be having a good time. He just put on one of his fake small smiles, and acted as polite as possible with the annoyingly clingy and materialistic princess.

One night, he awoke in his master bedroom to hear some clattering in the kitchen downstairs - being that he was a light sleeper. Prince Hibiya's golden eyes narrowed accusingly. Was there a thief? Or was Shitsuo clumsy for a change? Or maybe one of the servants was cleaning or trying to get away with a night snack?

He descended the stairs as silently as possible, wearing his cloak as a means for protection. Once nearing the kitchen, he peered around the corner to spot a blonde whom he did not recognize - wearing some obviously commoner's clothing and trying to stuff food into a backpack. Yep, a thief.

He cleared his throat obnoxiously.

Delic froze, turning to where he'd heard a throat deliberately being cleared. He swallowed the bite of food he'd stuffed hastily in his mouth while trying to satisfy his aching stomach.

Delic straightened up from where he'd been shoving the snacks into his beat up bag, a sheepish grin on his face as he met the stranger's accusing glare.

"Hi there~"

Delic said smoothly, not missing a beat. "As you can see, this is all a big misunderstanding… Quite a funny story, if you ask me." He tried to say convincingly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sure it was." Sarcasm dripped from the prince's voice. "You are fortunate I was the one to catch you. Your execution would be immediate if it was my Father. However, I might just let you go if you leave now. I'm feeling rather generous... and tired."

 _Plus I have too much to deal with already..._

"Take only some bread and go, peasant. You'll survive. Don't get greedy with our pastries." Hibiya sighed, rubbing his temple. This was not the first thief they dealt with, but the first one he caught alone. Usually thieves or trespassers were brought in front of him and his parents by servants, and they'd often demand their execution. Either that, or the criminals became servants themselves.

Delic raised his eyebrows, shocked at the prince's words. "Are you serious?" He blurted, getting visibly excited. "I mean, I would have prefered the chase, especially since you're so cute but-"

He cut himself off and glanced back at the food, stomach grumbling. Delic turned back to the prince, grinning widely. "I don't mind this either."

He walked around the large counter, looking for the bread the guy had mentioned. "Ooh, do you have any chocolate too?"

Hibiya's eyes widened a bit before his cheeks flared with a pink blush. Was he a homosexual?! Now his Father _definitely_ couldn't find out about him.

"Chocolate that is not yours." Hibiya frowned. "As I said, don't get greedy. If you're caught, you'll be-"

He froze, hearing footsteps.

Delic chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Don't be so stingy; sharing is caring after all, love." He was going to say more when he saw the prince freeze and the clicking of shoes on tile. Delic's eyes widened as he looked to the shorter male with panic written all over his face.

"Shit!" He said as he dropped to the floor, staying silent at the footsteps crept further down the hall, right toward where he and the cute prince were. Delic huddled in on himself, trying make himself as small as possible.

As he did this, he realized one thing: his bag, stuffed full of pastries, was still lying on the counter. "Fuck," He whispered, heart sinking when he realized he was going to get caught. How, after so many years of stealing, did he end up in a situation like this? Delic's nails dug into his palms. It was because he'd gotten distracted by another pretty face.

Who else but Hibiya's Father entered the room. He'd probably originally been on his way to the study for some late night work, the prince assumed.

"Hibiya? What are you doing here?" The king frowned.

Hibiya spun to face him immediately, cloak lifting off the ground a bit with his sudden movement. He bit his lower lip. He wanted to lie, but he knew Delic would be caught. And he couldn't defend the peasant... wait, why did he _want_ to defend the peasant?

"Father...

I was looking for Shitsuo for a late night snack when I found this peasant stealing our food." He pointed towards the hidden blonde on his ground, giving away his position.

Delic clenched his jaw, his temper rising. Even though he wasn't expecting much from the kid, Delic didn't really expect him to rat him out.

He sighed, slowly standing from his place on the ground, hands raised in the universal sign for surrender. He glared at the prince, eyes almost murderous.

He looked back over at the king, biting his lip. "Listen, sir… I was just trying to get a meal for me and my friend... We haven't eaten in days. Please understand," He pleaded, not having much hope. Someone who was born with a silver spoon in their spoiled mouth would never understand.

All his life, the prince was raised to believe poor people got what they deserved. That they didn't contribute to this society, so this is what happened to them.

Hibiya glared. How dare Delic shoot him that look? He was the prince! He was about to open his mouth and say something, but the king cut him off.

"No excuses. I will not be stolen from. You're no different than any other thief we caught. Hibiya, fetch the guards. This man will be executed at once so we can return to bed."

Hibiya frowned thoughtfully. Ideas ran through his mind. Shitsuo was more of his parents' butler... and the servants all mainly catered towards his parents... what if he had one all for himself?

"Father, if I may suggest-  
What if I... kept him? As my own personal servant. I think it's about time I had one, don't you? I take full responsibility for him, and his idiocy will cease under my training." He promised.

Delic tuned back into the conversation, turning to look at the prince so fast he almost got whiplash. He stared at the kid, completely dumbfounded and more than just angry. How dare this kid think he's entitled to owning him?! He wasn't a piece of property! He turned back to the king, smiling sweetly. "I'd rather be executed. When did you say the guards were coming?"

"Silence, peasant." Hibiya glared.

"Are you sure, Hibiya? Wouldn't you prefer someone of higher caliber and training-"

"I _said_ him."

After consideration, the king sighed. "You're right. You are old enough to marry now, so you should have your own personal servant instead of one of the family's. He will need to be trained and be acquainted with our rules as well as the other workers..."

As the prince and the king talked amongst themselves about how they were to 'train' Delic, Delic himself had crept over to where his bag was laying, slung it over his shoulder and quietly made his way back over to the door he'd come through, knowing it led outside. He was going to make a hasty exit while they chatted - no way in hell would he live here and become that damn prince's servant.

Even though he was a thief and homeless, Delic was happy with his freedom. He got to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and he wasn't tied down by families or houses or friends or anything. He was free, free to do anything he pleased. Plus, his only friend, Psyche, followed him wherever he went. That's all he needed in life, after all.

"This has been fun and all," Delic said, halfway through the door. " _But,_ I refuse to become someone's bitch, no matter how attractive. It was either death or my escape and, it looks like my death isn't happening today, so… Good day!" He yelled the last part as he darted out of the door.

Hibiya refused to run after him, just as Delic predicted.

"Shitsuo!"

He shouted. And almost immediately, the butler appeared in front of Delic - blocking his path.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave. Prince's orders."

The butler grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back inside.

Delic growled as the blonde butler dragged him back into the house, kicking at the man's shins in a childish act of anger.

"I refuse." He hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as he was dropped right in front of king and prince.

"Kill me, I don't care. But I don't want to take care of that brat." He said as he pointed to the smirking prince.  
"I don't want to be left under his care." Delic stated huffily, glaring once more at young man.

"Brat?!" Hibiya demanded in shock. "How dare you! I saved your life, you useless peasant-"

 _"Hibiya."_ His father interrupted him. The prince sure did have a temper, but he supposed it was inherited.

"Thief. What is your name?" The man asked.

Delic ignored the prince's outburst- Hibiya, was his name- to instead narrow his eyes at the king, deciding whether he should tell him to piss off or just be straightfoward with him.

He straightened up, puffing out his chest some.

"Delic." He said testily. "My name is Delic."

"Delic. As long as you serve my son, you'll live under this roof and won't need to steal any more food. As long as you don't get too greedy."

He looked back at Hibiya. "It's late. Go back to bed after showing Delic where the servants' quarters are."

"Yes, Father." The pouty prince grunted, dragging the blonde by his sleeve. "Come."

Before he had been able to respond to the king, Delic was dragged away by his snooty little son. He stubbornly fought back as Hibiya tugged him along, frowning at his back. Who did this spoilt little brat think he was?

"You can let go now," He snapped, tugging at his arm that was being held prisoner by the prince. "I refuse. Let go of me. I have someone waiting for me, I'm not staying here. Especially with you."

"I bet you do. That friend of yours, right? He your _special_ friend?" He made a reference to the homosexual suspicion from earlier. Truth be told, Hibiya had been wanting to be with a guy for awhile. But no way would he ever stoop so low as to resort to some thief, no matter how good looking they were.

"Unfortunate for them. You're an idiot, that's what got you here."

Delic narrowed his eyes as they kept walking to his new room. "Yes, my very special friend." He stated, looking Hibiya up and down. "And I'm not an idiot, I was trying to help me and my friend survive." He snapped.

"Anyways-

Why do you sound so edgy hm? Never met a gay man?"

Delic always found it funny when people realized he was gay. Their reactions never ceased to amuse him.

As they slowed to a stop in front a grand, wooden door Delic poked Hibiya on the cheek, no longer angry. "Do I make you uncomfortable now?"

Hibiya frowned, glaring at him as he backed up from the finger. "Don't touch me, peasant. And no, I'm no homosexual. I have no reason to be uncomfortable." Hibiya was normally a good liar... so why did he mess up now?

"Tch." He looked towards the door and pushed it open, hoping Delic wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't true.

Delic raised his eyebrows at the obvious lie. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say princess." He said, smirking as they entered the room. Delic was almost back to his normal flirty self by now, curious about this uptight prince.

" _Prince."_

Hibiya corrected with a snap.

"Just to letting you know…" Delic started cheerfully as he threw himself backwards unto the king sized bed. "I'm not planning to stay here long. I need to go home." He sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"Just a warning."

"What kind of fantasy world are you living in? I have no intentions of letting you go, and even if you did manage to escape - you'd have a bounty on your head. The only other option for you would be execution." Hibiya glared.

The prince rolled his eyes, "Idiot. I'm going back to sleep now... and I'm locking your door behind me before you start getting any ideas."

He started walking, cloak fluttering behind him.

"Hey wait!"

Delic yelped as he sat back up, looking at the prince incredulously. "What about if I get hungry or bored? Or have to pee? Something." He whined, standing up from the bed.

"There's a pager beside your bed, just press the button and Shitsuo will be alerted." Hibiya droned.

"I bet this room doesn't even have working lights. You gave me a crap room. Can't you leave the door unlocked? Or better yet, why don't you spend the night with me~?" Delic tried.

"Please don't do anything stupid. I know that must be so hard for you." Hibiya smirked.

"…And why would I ever consider sleeping beside a filthy peasant like yourself?"

Delic sulked, kicking off his worn out and slightly holey shoes as he pouted at Hibiya. "You stuff me in this shitty room against my will, dump me off on that tight assed butler, then won't even give me company for the night."

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bad hospitality, I thought you royals would be much more accommodating."

"Keep pushing your luck."

Hibiya grumbled, shaking his head and trying to leave once more. "Good night."

"Wait,"

Delic called out once more.

"Hey, just wait one second."

He waited until Hibiya turned back and saw how serious he was. "I don't understand why you did what you did... And I still don't quite understand why I'm here. But I won't stay here, I'm telling you that now. Unless..."

He hesitated, furring his brows in thought.

"Unless my friend can live here with me. I can't leave him behind."

"...Fine."

What else was Hibiya supposed to do?

"I hope you know I could make you live here, regardless of whether or not your 'friend' was as well. I'm simply doing this to get you to shut up, and hopefully cooperate."

He stalked forward, a few inches away from Delic.

"But just know that I won't hesitate to execute both you and your friend if you're caught stealing or trying to escape. Either would be highly disrespectful to me. Understood?"

"Understood."


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple days passed. Delic asked time and time again to go get Psyche, but Hibiya kept putting it off - saying his servants were looking for Psyche and Delic was going to stay here. Well, that was a lie. No one was looking for Psyche. After all, why did he need to listen to what the stupid peasant wanted anyway?

But finally, he had to stop what he was doing. He felt himself starting to develop feelings for Delic, and would not allow it. Of all people, it couldn't be this filthy manwhore who couldn't possibly return his feelings - let alone be suitable for him.

So, when Delic was eating, guards came into the kitchen to interrupt his meal by both grabbing him to take him away. Hibiya sighed, waving his hand. "Take him to the execution..." He said dully, knowing Delic would be shocked.

Delic was shocked, limp as a cooked noodle as he dragged away by the guards. He couldn't help but stare at Hibiya in disbelief as he disappeared into the hallway, two guards flanking his sides and another two behind him.

It was halfway down the hall when it hit him exactly what was happening, and he began thrashing in an attempt to free himself.

"Hibiya!" He yelled, pure anger swirling through him. "What the FUCK HIBIYA?! ANSWER ME!"

Yet, Delic got no response as he was thrown against a wall and restrained. He was absolutely livid. Delic couldn't believe what was happening.

But then again, it wasn't so hard to believe anymore once he was being dragged outside to a guillotine.

Hibiya watched from behind the safety of a glass wall as Delic was being restrained and strapped in, despite the blonde's many attempts to break free and scream Hibiya's name.

But the young prince couldn't help it. He always ran from his feelings. This was just the easiest way to deal with such a disgraceful peasant, wasn't it? What a fool. He would _not_ use mind games on Hibiya...

It was all good to go, but there was a minute countdown. A minute left for Delic to live, and Hibiya to change his mind.

Delic was almost foaming at the mouth, he was so angry. The prince, after days of harsh training and verbal lashings, had decided to off him. What was the point of Hibiya saving him in the first place?!

He looked around at his surroundings, dread churning in his gut. This was it; Delic would die here, beheaded at the whim of some spoilt little rich kid and Psyche would have no idea what had happened to him. He would meet his end right here, right now. Or, well, in almost a minute, if he went by the digital clock ticking down.

"I didn't do anything wrong," He hissed, yanking at his restraints and feeling somewhat satisfied when they creaked in response. "I followed every order, no matter how damn stupid, I listened to every complaint, I went through all that training... So why did you decide to kill me now, Hibiya?!"

He yelled the last part, hoping the prince would be close enough to hear him. After no response Delic looked back at the clock, a knot forming in his throat. 30 seconds left.

Hibiya knew exactly why. But he wouldn't dare admit it. Though Shitsuo, who knew him better than anyone else ever, knew as well.

With only ten seconds remaining, the very last minute, Hibiya realized he couldn't do it. Couldn't live with himself afterwards. He knew he and Delic could not and would not ever be together, but…. He just couldn't watch.

He called it off. And confused guards just complied with the orders, going and unrestraining Delic.

"You can report back to your room for the day and rest." Shitsuo told him.

Hibiya started walking off, not wanting to look Delic in the eye.

With only 10 seconds remaining, Delic had already accepted his fate. There was nothing else he could do, really. So it was almost funny when the clock stopped ticking and the guards received the order to free Delic. He looked up, just as confused as the guards as they uncuffed him and helped him to his feet. Delic looked around and spotted an all too familiar cloak billowing about as Hibiya rushed out of the room with Shitsuo at his side, and suddenly Delic's temper flared once more.

"HIBIYA, YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, trying to follow after him.

Hibiya didn't even turn. His loyal butler rushed to the prince's defense, turning and calmly grabbing Delic by the neck, throwing him back and away from Hibiya.

"Go to your room. Don't disturb the prince. He's the one who called off your murder, you know."

They walked once more.

"He's also the one who called for my death in the first place." Delic seethed as he stood up from where he was thrown. "Isn't that right? Hibiya."

His right side hurt a little from where he landed on it, but nothing hurt worse than the prince's betrayal. Delic had basically been making a fool of himself, starting to enjoy their time together and serving the prince.

It was absurd that he had begun to genuinely like Hibiya, yet he couldn't help himself. Even now, a part of him wanted to forgive Hibiya immediately.

"I can't believe you," Delic said instead. "Maybe I would have been better off dead; or maybe you would."

Hibiya froze.

He stalked over towards Delic, pushing past Shitsuo. Then, the prince raised a hand - slapping him hard across the face.

"Never speak to me with such disrespect, you ungrateful peasant. And get to your room! Now!"

He started heavily stomping away, cloak swaying behind him.

Delic watched him stomp away in shocked silence, a hand coming up to touch his burning cheek.

"Little bastard," He murmured, shaking his head. He was still in a state of shock as he walked back into the castle, slowly making his way back to his room.

After everything, Hibiya had the audacity to raise his hand at him? It should have went the other way around, though Delic wasn't an idiot. He knew he would never get the chance to repay that slap back to Hibiya with Shitsuo around.

"Stupid prince." Delic muttered as he arrived at his door. "Who does he think he is?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was incredibly awkward. Where as Delic would always be seen hanging around Hibiya, it wasn't happening now. Hibiya was avoiding the blonde, whether he realized it or not.

But Delic was about to get a surprise. After dinner, Psyche would be waiting for him upstairs in his bedroom - having been escorted here under prince Hibiya's orders. Was it an apology? Maybe.

Delic hadn't seen the prince in a few days, yet he told himself he didn't care. Why should he? Hibiya hasn't done any good for him since the moment he ratted Delic out to his father.

He let out an annoyed grunt as he ate his dinner slowly, not really looking forward to being confined to his room once again for the rest of the night.

Since the prince wanted to tip toe around the place after almost executing him, Delic wasn't allowed to go anywhere but his room after dinner. Good thing he at least had a tv in there.

Delic sighed, looking down at his food. He'd wasted too much time thinking, and now it had gone cold. He wasn't allowed back into the kitchen either, and he doubted the guards would be kind enough to do him any favors. So he dumped his food into the trash and slowly made his way back to his room, dreading it.

Once the door opened, Psyche waited behind it - just as bubbly as ever. And even more so, probably, since he was finally reunited with Delic.

"Deli~!"

He ran forward, almost tackling him in a hug.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you now, I thought something _terrible_ must've happened-"

Delic stumbled back a step or two, surprised at his sudden armful. He looked down at shining sapphire eyes and bright pink headphones he remembered stealing.

"Psyche?" He questioned. "Oh my god, Psyche? How are you-  
When did you-  
What-" Delic was in such a state of shock he couldn't even form coherent sentences, instead pulling his friend tight to his chest and nuzzling his face into the short man's hair.

"I missed you so much!" He exclaimed, squeezing Psyche and lifting him off the ground.

Psyche giggled. "Isn't it great? Prince Hibi-sama showed up today in a carriage and told me I could live with you, Deli!"

He hugged back tightly, nuzzling into the blonde who'd practically raised him affectionately.

"Prince Hibi-sama..?" Delic asked faintly, listening to Psyche chatter and squirm about. He remembered telling Hibiya that his only condition of him living there would be if Psyche could stay there, too.

He didn't think Hibiya would actually go fetch Psyche, especially after what happened a few days back with the guillotine and everything.

Delic looked down at Psyche with a stern glare. "Psyche," He said firmly, cutting him off. "Where is prince Hibiya right now? Do you know?"

Psyche blinked. "In his study…"

Delic sighed, pulling himself free from Psyche. "I'm sorry, love, I have to go find him really quick. I'll be back soon, okay?" He said, hugging the smaller man tightly once more.

"You can watch TV or take a shower and relax until I get back, then we have some catching up to do." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis as he walked toward the door.

Hibiya sat at his desk in his study, elbow on the desk and chin in his hand as his other hand held the paper he was reading down. Dull golden hues scanned over the words, hoping to distract himself.

But the peace and quiet didn't last for long.

Delic burst through the doors.

"What the hell? Psyche's here? Why are you being so nice? What's your plan? I don't understand. Do you think I'll suddenly forgive you now or something?" The blonde spouted his questions.

Hibiya glared. "I didn't _have_ to do anything for you. Get out of my study, peasant, I have no time to chat. Just be grateful."

Delic sighed. Maybe he should just thank him and leave. After all, Hibiya could revoke it if he wanted to and Delic wouldn't have any say in the matter…

"As you wish, my prince." He said mockingly. He turned and began unlocking the door, then paused for a moment.

He turned back, looking at him seriously. "Seriously. Thank you, though."

And with that, he left the room, excited to spend the night with Psyche once more, like they usually did.

Hibiya returned to his work, though he found himself even more distracted now than before. He couldn't concentrate. Delic probably loved Psyche, didn't he? So Hibiya basically just allowed their love to be. Fantastic.

Once Delic got back, Psyche hugged him once more - the TV on in the background. "Is Deli-chan okay?"

Delic smiled and hugged his friend once more. "Yeah. Everything is okay. I just went to.." He hesitated for a moment. "I went to go thank prince Hibiya. Don't worry about it."

Delic pushed Psyche back gently and instead led them bed, plopping down and relaxing on the soft surface. "What were you watching?"

"Cartoons." Psyche sighed, resting his head on Delic's chest. He inhaled the comforting scent, feeling much better now than he had been while the blonde was gone.

"Do you like Prince Hibi-sama?"

Delic paused at the question, which had been asked so innocently. It almost made him want to say yes.

"I don't know," Delic admitted. "Hibiya has done some nice things, like bringing you here, but he's also done some really mean things, too." He paused, trying not to upset Psyche since he did seem to genuinely like the prince.

"Sometimes I like him very much, and sometimes I don't. What about you?"

"I like him. He seems nice. But Psyche-chan likes anyone." He chuckled quietly, closing his eyes. Finally he could sleep soundly again at night, Psyche realized.

"Hibi-sama likes you, I'm sure.."

Delic snorted, shaking his head slowly, trying not to disturb Psyche where he laid on his chest. "I doubt it." Delic sighed. "He doesn't like thieves, and he's told me many times before."

He looked down at his friend, smiling slightly when he realized that Psyche was already dozing. He kept running his hand through Psyche's hair, settling into the bed a little more.

"Hibiya couldn't like anyone other than himself, I'm sure."

"I disagree...  
After all.. he went and personally got Psyche-chan just to make you happy, ne?"

Psyche mumbled in a soft, tired voice. "And he blushes at the sound of your name..."

Delic paused, thinking for a moment. "I guess you're right.." He said slowly. "But I mean he only went and got you because I asked.."

Delic stopped again. Even then, Pysche had a point. Hibiya went out of his way to escort Psyche all the way here. Plus-

"He blushes when hears my name, you say?"

"Yes." Psyche giggled quietly upon remembering, reaching one hand up from cuddling Delic to hold the blonde's hand instead. Sure he loved Delic, but in a big brother way. He would love nothing more than to see Delic finally settle down with one person in happiness, rather than sleeping around as he used to.

"Prince Hibi-sama could have a crush, hmm~?"

Delic chuckled and squeezed the smaller man's hand, thinking about what Psyche had said. It could be true but, Delic had his doubts.

Even then, he knew it would fun to explore what Psyche was implying. "You think he likes me Psyche -chan? Think I got a shot with him?"

"Mhm." He nodded, snuggling into Delic's chest.

"Psyche-chan wants to see Deli-chan happy with someone... No more bouncing around... Just find love.. Promise me you'll try..." He mumbled, not even waiting to hear Delic's response before falling asleep.

Delic stared down at Psyche, his brow furred. The kid was too sweet for his own good; way too innocent to be in such a world like this.

"I'll try," He said softly even though he knew Psyche was dead to the world. "I promise."

He looked over at the door, chewing his lip. Maybe he should geniunely thank Hibiya..? Nah, it could wait till the morning. He settled back down, closing his eyes.

 _oOo_

The next day, Hibiya's Father returned just before six with Hibiya's bride to be, along with her parents for a discussion of marital arrangements over dinner. Hibiya came downstairs in the usual dressy attire complimented by his royal cloak, only to be greeted by the annoyingly clingy princess Kanra hugging his arm.

"Darling, I missed you!"

He put on a small, fake but polite smile. "Miss Kanra. Nice to see you again."

Delic was sneaking a few snacks for Psyche and himself when he heard an unfamiliar female voice echo throughtout the house. Raising his eyebrows, he put down the fresh loaves of bread he had been trying to carry. He crept out of the kitchen, down toward the dining room and poked his head around the corner.

He saw a dark haired girl hugging Hibiya's arm to her chest, staring up at him with stars in her eyes.

Delic let out a snort, not even trying to hide his presence anymore. The prince was such a liar. He waited until Hibiya turned toward him, then grinned and waved.

Hibiya's eyes narrowed at the sight of Delic, and unfortunately - after their parents left and walked ahead into the main dining room - Kanra's gaze turned to the blonde as well.

"Hmm? Who's that? I don't recognize him from last time I was here."

Hibiya sighed. "He's just a new servant of mine, not worth your attention, princess. Come, let's go eat."

He led her away, glancing over his shoulder at Delic and giving him a look as if saying 'scram'.

Delic clicked his tongue in response as they walked away, probably the prince's way of dismissing him. "Spicy," He muttered to himself. Instead of leaving like Hibiya so obivously wanted, he followed them, smirking at Kanra. She was pretty cute; what was she doing with a guy like Hibiya?

They sat down at the table and Delic walked past them, straight to the king. He bowed respectfully, then asked for permission to speak.

"My king, Prince Hibiya thought it would be a good idea to let me watch the servants tonight; to get a better feel of what I will soon be doing."

"Oh? Well.. can't argue with that. Good idea, son." His Father nodded, only to be met with a glare thrown at Delic.

"Right.." Hibiya cleared his throat and shook his head, looking down. As the food was being brought out by servants, the two kings began to discuss business arrangements while Hibiya subtly tried to wiggle out of Kanra's arm hug.

Delic tried not to laugh as Hibiya tried to worm his way away from the princess. He did have to admit, he felt bad for the prince. The affections Kanra were showing him were so obviously unwanted by Hibiya; or maybe it was just obvious to him

Delic thought about Psyche, upstairs in their room and sighed, deciding that this would be his way of thanking Hibiya. Plus, that way they'd be even.

Delic stepped forward and tapped Kanra on the shoulder. "Miss, there's some dust on the table; Mind if I get that for you-" He said as he reached forward. Instead, he subtly dumped the water on her lap. "Oh, Miss! I'm so sorry!"

The princess cried out from cold water drenching her dress, standing up abruptly.

"How dare you!"

She spit on him. "Stupid peasant! How could my darling Hibiya hire someone so idiotic?!"

Hibiya placed a hand on her shoulder. "I apologize on his behalf... darling." He tried not to shudder before gesturing over to one of the main female servants. "Namie will help you with your attire."

"Hmph!" Kanra stalked away from the table, heel crushing Delic's foot in the process.

Hibiya rubbed his temple with a dramatic sigh before grabbing Delic's wrist, starting to walk upstairs. "Excuse me, everyone, I need to have a talk with this one."

Delic was still wiping Kanra's spit off of him when Hibiya started dragging him out of the room.

"Owowow," He whined as he walked, his foot throbbing. "Women's high heels are weapons, I swear." He muttered.

"Also, why are you angry? I was only thinking of you when I did that. You should be thanking me, not trying to punish me," He rambled as they got closer to Hibiya's room. Truth be told, he was kind of nervous.

Hibiya wouldn't actually punish him, right? And if he did... How the hell would he do that? A lashing? Delic shuddered just thinking about it.

Hibiya shut the door and sighed. "I'm not going to punish you. I'm actually rather... thankful?" He said it like a question.

"They just have to think I'm punishing you."

"Oh." Delic said quietly, blinking a few times. He was surprised; he honestly thought Hibiya had been angry. Delic let out a small sigh of relief, deflating a little.

"I thought you were serious for a moment there, my prince." Delic said, a few chuckles escaping him.

Then he paused and stared at hard at Hibiya. "Wait back up, you're actually _thankful_ for something? Man, that must be a first."

Psÿchê Almøst'Hümân Oríhârâ "Say it again and I'll never make that mistake again." He glared, a light blush on his face.

"Though you're still an idiot.

"Now stand still. I have to leave some evidence of reprimanding you." Hibiya held up a belt.

Delic smirked, raising his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you want, my prince." He said, his smirk growing.

Though the smirk dropped when Hibiya held up the belt and told him there had to be evidence of punishment. "U-uh," He stuttered, inching away from the prince.

"I'll kindly decline. That's too kinky for my liking."

"Baka. I'm not going to do anything sexual to you now or ever." He flushed.

"I just need to leave some sort of mark on you... perhaps.." He didn't gave Delic a chance to react, punching him in the face.

"Good, that'll leave a bruise." He commented monotonously.

"What the fuck!" Delic yelped, craddling his eye. "You could have given me a warning!"

He whined as his eye throbbed. "I changed my mind," He moaned, glaring at Hibiya through his good eye. "I don't like you anymore. I dislike you so. Much. So much."

He stood up from his crouched position shakily, tossing one more heated glare Hibiya's way before he began the trek toward the bathroom. Somehow, the room seemed so much bigger with just one eye.

"I could not! You would've prevented me from striking!" Hibiya huffed.

Just as Delic started to leave, he grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait." Hibiya insisted, looking serious and apologetic.

He touched his face ever so lightly over the newly forming bruise, breathing a soft sigh before mumbling an 'I'm... sorry' and awkwardly squeezing his shoulder. Delic stood stock still as Hibiya trailed his fingers lightly across his throbbing eye, his heart pounding. What was the prince's deal? Hibiya had never been so nice to him before.

It was his attempt by Hibiya to try to make amends.

After all...

"No servant has done something so nice for me before."

Delic suddenly couldn't be mad at him anymore. He looked so uncomfortable, so sad, and most of all extremely apologetic. He sighed, ruffling Hibiya's hair lightly.

"It's alright." He said slowly, giving him a little smile to show Hibiya that it really was alright. Delic harbored no bad feelings.

Hibiya gave a small genuine smile, one Delic had yet to witness before before nodding his head and helping him to the bathroom inside his bedroom. He wet a rag with cold water, placing it to his eye and holding it there. As he did this, he fetched a tube of some cream from a cabinet above the mirror. It was almost disturbing how much Hibiya knew about treating wounds, indicating he had experience.

As he sat on the toilet with the wet rag held to his eye, courtesy of Hibiya, Delic couldn't help but comment on his mechanical actions. They seemed, almost familiar.

"You beat your servants often?" He joked, slightly uneasy for some reason. "Especially since you just so happen to have medicine for all of this on hand."

He glanced at Hibiya out of the corner of his eye, then looked away quickly.

"No, my Father usually sees to that. These are for me."

He avoided Delic's eyes as he treated him, obviously embarrassed. "Servants are not the only ones my Father punishes after all."

Delic let out a small breath in shock, staring down at his hands. "That's... Heavy." He said softly, refusing to meet Hibiya's eye.

He shook his head, a rueful smile taking over his face.

"I don't know why you put up with it. I wouldn't."

"I have no choice, if I'm to inherit the Orihara kingdom and all his fortune." And that was what he was meant to do, he knew.

He sighed, finishing up with Delic.

Delic hummed, taking in what had been said to him. He understand what was being said to him, but to deal with being beaten just for money? Royalty? He'd rather give it all up, but then again that was just him.

After the prince was done, Delic cautiously probed his eye, somewhat amazed when he realized it didn't hurt any longer. Then it hit him; Hibiya had probably gotten enough time to experiment and see what worked best for different types of wounds.

Delic grabbed Hibiya's wrist, looking up at him sadly. "Thank you," He said quietly. "Not just for the eye but, for sharing."

He made eye contact with Delic before scoffing and forcing his gaze away, not wanting to look weak in front of or share a special moment with a peasant.

"Don't mention it." Literally.

He stood, "I have to be going back now."

He then nodded and let smaller man go, ignoring the front Hibiya had put up. The one where he pretended that he hadn't just shared something important with Delic.

"Go on, then. I'm going to go back to my room. I doubt that princess of yours will be back anytime soon. If she does, just call me and I'll be there," Delic joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"At that point, I'd call anyone but you." He hid a small smirk, walking towards the door.

Once returning to the dining room, everyone else was there waiting for him. He sighed and tried to distract himself with dinner and business, pushing Delic out of his mind.

Delic smiled, shaking his head. He got up and exited the room too, going back to his own room where Psyche would be.

He let his mind wander to Hibiya, thinking on the little momeny they'd shared. A tired smile crept unto his face.

Even with his swollen eye, courtesy of the prince himself, Delic was starting to think Hibiya wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
